Chapter 10: A Casualty Of War
Regime are at the Fortress of Solitude deciding on their next move. * Golden Queen: The duplicates. They've incited insurrection. * Ninja Doomlander: We must suppress this filth. * Sorcerer Doomlander: Willfulness leads to anarchy. It cannot be allowed to spread. * Kaos: I made them safe, shielded them. But are they grateful? Do they appreciate my protection? No... They whine, complain, side with those criminals. up If they prefer chaos, I'll give it to them. Circular Quay and North Sydney, I'll flatten them, set an example. Then, I'm finding the dimension these duplicates came from. They'll pay for interfering. * Dreadbeard: Wait. We're wiping out entire cities? Invading worlds in other dimensions?! * Kaos: You have a problem, Dreadbeard? * Dreadbeard: Well, yeah... It's crazy. It's going too far. * Golden Queen: Man's world is incapable of self-rule. We will preserve order. * Dreadbeard: No... No... There have to be limits. Even on us. Especially on us! * Kaos: That's enough! * Dreadbeard: We can't do this. Have you gone nuts?! Adam would never wanna-- furiously grabs Dreadbeard by the throat when he mentions [[Versad|the Ultimate Warrior]. Kaos freezes his mouth to prevent him from attacking. He then uses his heat vision to burn his eyeballs through his skull. He then drops Dreadbeard's body.] * Kaos: Anyone else? Regime does not say anything. Cortex, D. Quickshot, take control of all media broadcasts. I want everyone to see this. Golden Queen, D. Sorcerer and Swashbuckler, you're with me. D. Ninja, prepare your ground forces. Krankcase, Danil, get the D. Sentinel ready. Regime then walk off. The D. Brawler walks up next to Danil and Krankcase as they look at Dreadbeard's corpse. * Dr. Krankcase: the D. Brawler Take him outside. * Brawler Doomlander: D. Brawler dig hole. D. Brawler bury. D. Brawler picks up Dreadbeard's body. Danil touches Dreadbeard's body in respect and watches as the D. Brawler takes it away. * Danil: He was right. This isn't what we signed up for. * Dr. Krankcase: We did our job. We eliminated crime. * Danil: Dreadbeard wasn't a criminal, he was-- * Dr. Krankcase: A casualty of war. Acceptable losses. * Danil: Acceptable?! I let myself believe we were making things better. But we're not. I can't do this anymore. I'm done. tries to leave, but Krankcase pats him. * Dr. Krankcase: You have a death wish? There's no 'done'. * Danil: Maybe not for you. Goodbye, Krankcase. tries to speed away, but Krankcase creates a wall construct to stop him. * Dr. Krankcase: You can't leave. vibrates his molecules to go through. Danil, don't make me do this. fight. Krankcase gets beaten again, this time by Danil. * Danil: Too fast for you? Krankcase breaks free from Danil's combo. * Dr. Krankcase: Good workout, huh? * Danil: Save your breath. You'll need it. tie on collision. Danil defeats Krankcase. * Danil: You didn't give me a choice, Krankcase. * Brawler Doomlander: Hey! What you do to Boss Man? (Charges at him) D. BRAWLER SMASH LITTLE WHITE MAN! * Danil: Don't try it, D. Brawler! fight. Danil knocks down the Brawler Doomlander. * Danil: Never was a big zombie fan... manages to escape as he runs out of the Fortress of Solitude and head to the Insurgent Base. What the Regime members doesn't know is that Danil has secretly planted a bug (that he secretly stolen from [[Kesem] days ago) onto Sonos's body before they bid farewell back at the Watchtower. He was about to sell the Insurgents out but after the death of his friend, he changed his mind and decides to keep it for himself. Of course he knew sooner or later the Regime would find their hideout after Wilsa's betrayal, so he needs to tell them as quick as possible. Another reason for Danil to head to the Insurgent Base is to finally meet again with Dylar when Kaos warns them about the duplicates. He was near Milsons Point when he notices a red pillar of light behind the valley.] * Danil: Time for a detour. turns out that the D. Ninja has already prepared his forces as he makes his speech to his fellow Regime soldiers while Danil hides behind one of the Regime trucks to hear it. * Ninja Doomlander: Those I've gathered here are the elite: the best and bravest soldiers this planet offers. Yours is a heroic mission. It requires that you transcend your humanity. Embody the highest One Earth principles: obedience, order, control. But those who defy the High Councillor's commands, they will be executed without qualm or hesitation. D. Ninja shows six former members brought by the guards to be executed. * Danil: Man loves to hear himself talk. * Ninja Doomlander: Firing squad, assemble! firing squad did as they were told as they were about to shoot them. * Danil: I don't think so. his super speed, he manages to disarm every soldier’s guns away while standing tall near the D. Ninja. * Danil: Now then, D. Ninja. Enough talk. * Ninja Doomlander: (Shackles Danil) Yes. Quite enough. slams Danil a few times and tosses him into the air. Danil then crashes into the abandoned Wayne Manor as the D. Ninja appears before him. * Ninja Doomlander: Desertion, Flash? Poor timing, don't you think? * Danil: You're right. I should've done this sooner. fight. Danil defeats the D. Ninja with his super-move. * Danil: Hmm.. Can't leave you just lying there... uses his speed to seal the D. Ninja by creating his own version of a pyramid. * Danil: Now to warn the Insurgents. the Insurgency Base, Wolfgang is sharpening his arrows while looking at a picture of someone in his box. * Wolfgang: What do you think, Prettybird? Perfect as always? then, Danil appears before Wolfgang as he gets ready to attack the intruder. * Danil: My God, Wolfgang! Is that you? * Wolfgang: In the flesh. shoots an arrow at him but Danil catches it. * Danil: Where's Kesem? My sun warrior? * Wolfgang: She's off somewhere not being a murderer. * Danil: C'mon, Wolfgang. You know you can't hit me. * Wolfgang: Wasn't trying to... ducks away as Danil looks closer on the arrow he holds and realize too late as the arrow he's holding has a timer and explode onto his face. * Wolfgang: Gotta think fast to be fast. fight. Not even Wolfgang can defeat Danil. He turns to Kesem, who just arrived. * Danil: That's enough, Kesem. I'm on your side. ''(He goes near Kesem and holds out his hand.) ''I need you to listen to me. Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Injustice